Rukia trains with Hitsugaya
by Icedragonshiki
Summary: Rukia is gathering background information on all the captains under orders from the central 46 but she also asks the captain of squad 10 to train her since they both have ice type zanpakuto which to Rukia's surprise Hitsugaya agrees to.


**I decided to write this dedicated to the return of Rukia back in the manga. I was really happy and I wanted to write about her training to get stronger. I won't say anything more since I don't want to spoil it for those who only watch the anime. Well here it is, I hope you like it. This is set after the end of the winter war and after Ichigo loses his shinigami powers. **

"I'm his fukutaicho and you think I would know more about the taicho but I really don't." Matsumoto stated.

"Yeah, I figured Hitsugaya taicho is that kind of person. I heard from Hinamori fukutaicho that he doesn't like to talk about his past." Rukia stated.

"I don't know anything about him except that he is from Juninran and that he grew up together with Hinamori fukutaicho. I was actually the one who told him to become a shinigami about 50 years ago. Who knew he would grow up to become my direct superior? The irony of it is almost funny. Well as funny as things can get concerning the taicho." Matsumoto prompted seriously. "But I do know that Hitsugaya taicho is the kind of person who would do anything to protect Hinamori. He would gladly put his life on the line to save her."

"Can you tell me more about his personality then? If do not know anything about his past. This is kind of important as we are doing a back ground check on all members of the Gotei Juusantai. The central 46 has been really paranoid ever since Aizen Sosuke's betrayal." Rukia stated.

"I understand, but I have told you everything I know about him. As personality wise I guess you could say he is really serious and he doesn't like to have any fun. He also really hates sake and sweets and anything even the slightest childish. You see he worked really hard to become a captain and the get everyone's respect. It was especially tough on him since he is so young and well has a small frame. I believe the captain likes to eat candied beans. You see in all his personality is pretty much exactly the opposite as mine but strangely we work together well enough to be partners. I know I annoy and tease him a lot but deep down I really do care about him both as a respected captain but also as a younger brother figure. I believe he needs that."

"Wow I never knew that about him. From what you said, it sounds as if you guys really care about each other. It's just Hitsugaya taicho is always so cold, strict, and mature. His appearance is so ice cold and intimidating. He reminds me of someone I know." Rukia trailed off.

"Kuchiki taicho, am I right?" Matsumoto urged.

"Uh hai. How did you know I meant Nii-sama?" Rukia said in surprise

"Haha it was written all over your face and besides whom else could it be. I know it certainly is not Ukitake taicho, or Renji and definitely not Ichigo. It's obvious" Matsumoto giggled.

"The report, was not your only reason for coming here was it?"

"No" Rukia whispered.

"Then what is it? Come on spit it out?" Matsumoto threatened mockingly.

"I was wondering where I could find Hitsugaya taicho?"

"If you're trying to get anything out of him personally then you won't have any luck. But if you insist, he is at the Juubantai training grounds brushing up on his skills." Matsumoto stated simply while taking a drink from her sake bottle.

"Arigato, Matsumoto fukutaicho", Rukia stated as she dashed out of the office.

"Yeah, yeah" Matsumoto groaned.

Rukia shunpued towards the Juubantai training grounds. As she got closer the air got colder and then Rukia saw an amazing sight before her eyes. Hitsugaya taicho's bankai! It was magnificent, as huge dragon wings and tail made of ice surrounded the small framed captain. Ice also covered his hands and feet in a dragon claw shape. Also the entire scenery was completely frozen with ice.

Rukia ran over, but then stopped to observe the magnificent scenery before her eyes.

Hitsugaya wrapped up his training and his ice dragon bankai shattered. He then turned around to look at his visitor.

"What is it? Did something happen or do you need something from me?" Hitsugaya asked calmly. His taicho's haori fluttered in the cold wind as he fixed himself up to be presentable.

"Sorry to interrupt your training Hitsugaya taicho", Rukia stated.

"No, I was just finishing up, but what is it that you need Kuchiki?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Well…I came to your squad for two reasons. The first was that I was ordered to do a background check on all taichos, fukutaichos and seated officers. I already accomplished my job with the help of Matsumoto fukutaicho with the exception of you Hitsugaya taicho" Rukia stated.

"Very well then, what is it that you need from me specifically?" Hitsugaya said as he walked over to Rukia.

"I just need to ask you a few questions but then might be a bit personnal so I hope you do not get offended. This is an order from the central 46 sir."

"All right let's begin. Ask your questions Kuchiki." Hitsugaya simply stated.

"Thank you, well the first question is what your goal in life is?"

"To protect a certain someone who is very precious to me."

"Oh, thank you next is…Why did you become a shinigami?"

"To learn to control my reiastu so that I would not hurt people unwillingly and to become stronger so that I can protect those who are precious to me"

"Next is…why did you become a captain? And besides your duties to the gotei juusantai what else do you do in life?"

"That is simple. I became a captain because I wanted respect and honor. I also needed to become stronger so I worked to achieve bankai. As for what I do other that my captain's duties are simple, I do not have time to do anything other than both my work and my lazy fukutaicho's as well."

Rukia noticed the tiniest bit of sarcasm in the serious captain's statement. She continued to ask similar questions and also questions about his childhood in Rukongai, but they were simple one such as how long he lived there and did he do anything bad during his Rukongai days such as harm another person with his deadly reiatsu.

"That was all of it. Thank you for your time Hitsugaya taicho" Rukia bowed then she turned around to leave.

"Matte Kuchiki, What was the other thing you wanted from me? When you first came here you said you had two requests. That report was only the first. So what is the second?"

Rukia paused and took a deep breath in order to speak formally "Hitsugaya taicho, I would be honored if you would train me."

"Why are you asking me, a taicho of another squad?" Hitsugaya stated emotionlessly.

"That is sir, because my zanpakuto is an ice/snow type. Since you wield the strongest ice/snow type zanpakuto in all of soul society, I thought you could help me. Forgive me this is too much to ask of you."

"Well, then Kuchiki if you feel that strongly about it then draw your zanpakuto" Hitsugaya pressed on as he once again unsheathed Hyorinmaru.

Rukia did as she was told and she drew her zanpakuto. "Mai Sode No Shirayuki."

"What are you waiting for, come at me with full strength" Hitsugaya said as he held the unreleased sword in front of him.

Rukia charged with all her might while she charged she even built up her reiatsu around her blade and when she was in range she swung her zanpakuto and a wave of sharp ice raced towards Hitsugaya."Tsugi no mai, Hakuren" But in turn Hitsugaya simply discharged all of Rakia's ice attack with a single swing of his katana.

Then since Rukia was in range…" Some no mai, Tsukishiro" she said as a huge pillar of ice appeared. Hitsugaya was encased in the ice pillar but only for a split second as he shattered the giant pillar and came out unscratched.

"Rukia, your attacks are strong, much stronger that I would have expected. From what I have seen your attacks are interesting and you used then very quickly and effectively. You are certainly much stronger than your rank suggests. Now I will make a counter attack and you try to block me." Hitsugaya said as he charged towards Rukia head on but still with his zanpakuto unreleased.

Rukia blocked his charge with her zanpakuto but she knew that he was much stronger than her so Rukia used Hakuren as ice charged directly towards Hitsugaya's face.

Hitsugaya drew back and dodged the rampage of ice.

"Smart move Kuchiki" Hitsugaya stated calmly as he once again charged towards Rukia.

Hitsugaya and Rukia went at this for a while until Rukia was all tired out. Even Hitsugaya needed to catch his breath.

"Arigato, Hitsugaya taicho for your time and everything else" Rukia bowed as she was about leave.

"Kuchiki, you are strong. Keep working hard and you will improve" Hitsugaya prompted finally. "I will see you here same time tomorrow for your next training session then."

"Hai, arigato Hitsugaya taicho this means a lot to me". Rukia exclaimed as she left.

Hitsugaya Toshiro was not as cold and icy as everyone thought he was. He was actually quite caring and willing to help those who needed him. Kuchiki Rukia would soon find out why the young prodigy was a captain at such a young age. Who knows maybe in time she will push him to release Hyorinmaru?

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
